


龙龄/The prisoner

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *铁门、铁链、爱欲交织的占有。





	龙龄/The prisoner

-  
419号是监狱的禁地。阴暗，潮湿，不透光。

铁门紧闭，铁窗紧锁，铁板床吱呀作响。

这里关着最顽劣的囚犯。

监狱长王九龙端着刚热好的白粥，透过铁门上的小窗深深看着微缩在床边的小巧身影，心里一阵莫名抽痛。

均码的监狱服套在人瘦削的肩头，显得无比宽大。袖子长长的挂在两边，屈腿环抱膝盖缩靠墙上。柔弱无助的样子，要不是知道那人的面目，真想过去把他抱在怀里。

应着铁锈摩擦的刺耳声音，张九龄吸了吸鼻子，快速抹去眼角未干的泪，眯眼勾唇朝门口的人挑了挑眉。

“哟。来看爸爸啦。”

王九龙权当没听见。他缓慢踱步至床边，弯腰把热粥放在床头。没来得及起身，脖颈就被双胳膊牢牢环住，紧接着一股力量把他带到了床上。他撑着硬邦的监狱床板，蹙眉看着身下笑得洋洋得意的人，低哑声线都染上些分愠意。

“你想怎么样？”

“别这么冷淡啊，王狱长。”张九龄轻浮地吹着口哨低声哼笑，圈着人脖子的手收紧了些。宽松狱服领口掩不住包裹着的瘦弱身躯，麦色肌肤染上些微淡粉，通透血管清晰可见，又被阴湿环境冷的起了一层疙瘩。

王九龙叹了一口气，扒下挂着自己脖子的手臂，把人冰凉的手放到嘴边握着哈气取暖。他注意到那嶙峋手腕上细小的针孔和血痕，以拇指寸寸摩挲抚过，联想这人可能做过的事，心底直发紧，眉眼里透着关切。

“怎么搞的。”

浑身倒刺的小刺猬难以觉察地轻颤了颤，触电般抽回手缩进衣袖，随即恢复到平日的刻薄模样，推开身上那人起身坐在床沿。

“想不到狱长还会关心人啊，不是不管我死活吗。”

表面拒人千里之外，其实内心柔软的一塌糊涂。这一点，相处多年的王九龙比谁都清楚。

抻臂把他整个揽进怀里搭上细腰，蝴蝶骨卡的胸口生疼。太瘦了，王九龙想。大手一下一下温柔的按揉着平坦小腹，感受怀里人从一瞬的僵硬到完全信任的倚靠，接着猫似的舒服地呜咽。

张九龄抬头亲了亲他的下巴，露出虎牙轻啃一口留下个小红印。好看的大眼睛眯缝起，粉舌不老实地探出来舔了一圈薄唇，调皮而诱惑。

“我们做吧。”他建议。

欲望来的一发不可收拾。

近乎失控的接吻。最原始的欲望在不透光的监狱深处炸开，老旧床板发出铁锈摩擦的吱呀声，混合囚犯脚踝铁链，刺耳却叫人欲望更甚。

衣物散落一地。情迷中王九龙为囚徒解开了脚踝束缚的锁链，谁也没有想要逃跑。四片唇瓣辗转摩擦，牙齿磕碰血腥蔓延，没有一个人在意。带茧的大手沿着腰窝抚上胸口乳粒，张九龄难捱地急促喘息，薄唇被自己咬的发白，技巧性的撩拨下身欲望早已挺立。似是不屈服这个姿势，张九龄按着王九龙的胸膛把他压在自己身下，卸了铁链自如分开两腿跨坐那人腰间，滚烫火热的硬物抵着磨蹭臀缝，勾唇挑衅地看着底下欲火难耐的小监狱长。

王九龙沉闷着吼了一声，仿佛追击猎物时龇牙的狮子。两眼被人撩拨得猩红，却还在担心这人硬来。手掌钳制腰后安抚，嘶哑嗓音混合着粗喘入耳。

“别急，会受伤的。”

张九龄特别瞧不起这种虚情假意的关心，他视死如归地闭上眼睛，扶着巨物对准紧闭的穴口。奈何额角渗出细汗也只勉强进入一个顶端，自己却因为撕裂般的疼痛难受的眉头紧皱，可怜的小声抽着气平复。

“啊..嘶...我操..。”

王九龙也好不到哪里去。毫无润滑的粗暴方式要，自己的尺寸对于长久无人造访的紧涩小穴来说，根本无法承受。愈发夹紧的穴道让他更难进分毫，也无法全身而退。他撑着床起身，搂着那人窄小的背企图安抚，一掌用力掴在浑圆的臀瓣，响声清脆，立竿见影。张九龄惊喘着啃上眼前白嫩的肩头，虎牙碾磨血丝渗出。

“浑身的肉都长在屁股上了。”低沉喑哑的嗓音让他没了力气，面红耳赤的张嘴就要反驳。

“滚你妈。..啊！哈..王九龙..我..操你全家..。”

被问候全家的人没有半点愠意，趁着他分神片刻，抬胯直直捅到深处，熟稔地狠擦过敏感点。突如其来的刺激要张九龄猛地一颤，脏口也随之软下几分。

“操我就够了。”王九龙托着手感极好的臀部再顶入几分，抬头凶狠地吻上软唇，把呻吟和脏句全部锁在那人的喉咙里。抬胯耸动，床板随着动作发出尖刺声响，下身血液润滑，口中血腥漫布。张九龄只觉得又疼又爽，不自尽扭动着腰身迎合那人动作。

“哈啊..嗯。”

吻到嘴唇红肿才被松开，前端也被握住粗鲁又不失技巧的上下撸动，张九龄舒爽得只能发出几个单音，全身上下透着情欲的红。

再一个深顶，粗喘着灼热气息喷洒颈后，扶着王九龙肩膀的手突然收紧，他仰头呻吟，脆弱颈线暴露眼前，尾音和全身一起打着颤，浊液溅出射在狱长绵延的腹肌上。  
王九龙揩了些许液体放在张九龄嘴边，后者乖巧地含住，抱着手腕一根根指头舔舐干净。还没来得及缓和回味，又被按着开始新的一轮抽送。

张九龄觉得腰快要被顶断，那人才低喘着交代在自己体内深处，怜爱的轻吻落在背后，紧接着被整个拥入怀里。意识飘远前夕，他隐约听到情事过后疲倦嘶哑的嗓音沙沙萦绕耳边。

“我爱你。”

他说。


End file.
